Republic of Terra
by SonoftheLost
Summary: From the very begin, we wondered if we are alone. If we have a place in the universe beyond our world. Now we take our steps out of the crib and into worlds beyond our own. Under the command of the Republic of Terra and the Chancellor at the helm, humanity is unified and ready to face anything we may face.
1. Notes on the Republic

**Hello everyone, I've been thinking of making something like this for a while now. So I asked permission from Wanderer101, creator of For the Republic, if I can just to be safe in case I accidentally took some pieces from his own story, This is mainly based on the prospect of winning a Domination Victory with a Scientific, Economically, and Culturally rich civilization that unites all of humanity. Many ships, weapons, armor, and other this the Republic uses will be taken from Star Wars, Halo, Fallout, and many of the cities will be based of Lord of the Rings and the Hobbit books and movies. Because I love all these and often name my cities after Lord of the Rings cities. So this is like a Middle-Earth like map with it's own civilization taking the helm. I hope you guys enjoy these two chapters I have of what the Republic I've made is and the timeline leading to the First Contact War of Mass Effect.**

 **Civilization Name:** Republic of Terra

 **Capital City:** Minas Tirith

 **National Monuments:** Argonath Statues and the Fall of Rauros, Watchtower of Amon Sûl, Lothlórien, Mirkwood, Emyn Muil, Dead Marshes, Estádio do Maracanã, The Great Library of Minas Tirith, Alhambra, the Great Colosseum of Edoras, Potala Palace, Notre Dame Cathedral, The Huey Teocalli, Broadway, Sydney Opera House, Bolshoi Theatre, Hermitage.

 **Major Cities of Terra:** Rivendell, Caras Galadhon, Erebor, Moria, Minas Ithil, Fornost, Osgiliath, Edoras, Isengard, Helms Deep, Imladris, Los Santos

 **Religion: (Ancient)** Belief in nature with a Goddess known as the Earth Mother. Farmers often, when one dies, the tribe with plant a tree with their body inside Burial Mounds, the tree is often a specific type of seedlings of the tribe.

Miners of the Earth often burn their dead in lava shoots. High ranking clans can even have funeral shoots specially made mausoleums that have lava coat the dead clan members and let it harden to form a block that is then carved to the appearance of each member.

Warriors often bury their dead in Mass Cemeteries or Mausoleums that become Catacombs under some of their cities. The Richest Families often have private Mausoleums that hold a majority of their members in coffins of wood or even carved into the stone and buried under a tree.

 **(Classic - Industrial)** Children of Terra become more like Protestantism in their beliefs and as ages go by they still hold respect for the planet that their tribal ancestors did before.

 **(Atomic)** Children of Terra become an acceptance for all races to join the Republic after building relations between these new races. Also unlocking Terraforming Technology to create more viable colonies for the Republic.

 **Unique Unit(s): (Ancient-Future)** Dúnedain Rangers ( **Elite sect of fighters picked from the best of the best. Training grounds for these units must be in spread to all terrain[mountains, snowy tundras, deserts, forests, and ocean fronts] types before they can be made), (Modern - Future)** Power Armored Soldiers **([Modern T-45, T-51, T-60] Brotherhood of Steel [Future X-01, X-02, Hellfire])**

 **Leader Bonus:** Units are quick to adapt, allowing them to negate terrain bonuses after 2 turns in one terrain type and can use all controlled terrain like a normal square

 **Unique Infrastructure (build or district):** Citadels: Massive fortresses that allow for military personnel to be created twice to thrice **(if provided an adjacent military academy)** as fast as normal. **(Ancient-Industrial)** only one per continent. **(Modern-Future)** one per star system.

 **Permanent Ability that spans through history:** Enlightened Minds **(15% more likely Great people of all types are to join as help expand to republic that other civilizations. Science is produced at 1.5x the normal rate)**


	2. Republic Timeline

**History of the Republic of Terra**

 **4005 BC -** A lone Wanderer finds a large nomadic tribe in the Southern most reaches of the Republic Heartlands. At first the Wanderer is met with suspicion, but as he worked and helped the nomads with his knowledge he slowly builds their trust. Becoming the clan Chief within months as they followed Wanderer north.

 **4000 BC -** Now leading the tribe, the Wanderer teaches them of what would change them and the fate of Humanity as a whole: Farming. With this knowledge they no longer need to follow Buffalo herds across the plains for food and clothes. Settling around a large river with fertile plains and plenty of trees. This settlement would be later named: Osgiliath.

 **3900 BC -** The new and safe settlement attracts the attention of other nomads. Enticing them to join and swear their allegiance to the Wanderer. As the years pass the citizens of Osgiliath confirm that the Wanderer hasn't aged a day since he first encountered the first tribe. But most shrug it off as they see it as only a good thing with their just and progressive leader continue to rule, letting them not worry about a succession of power.

 **3600 BC -** As Osgiliath continued to grow and advance more and more as they make an Alphabet and First Library of the Republic, letting them speak with a common understanding between everyone of the tribes. The Library letting them contain more theories and ideas for all to learn. One of which is using a hot fire to shape wet clay to a form and create Pottery.

 **3525 BC -** With mounting class friction between classes of rich and poor, a special council is formed. Letting all classes, be they Artisans, Writers, Builders, or even simple Farmers, later including Scientists and Warriors, to have a voice on equal grounds without one having more say than others. Letting the Wanderer to hear them all and dictate a best course for all. This becomes the first step for what would become the Republic of Terra.

 **3300 BC -** Discovery of Bronze Working, letting them build tools for superior than those of the last few centuries with the new forges. With bands of Barbarians slowly moving closer to sack the city the first Bronze Sword is created. People eager to protect their homes and loved ones begin to train and familiarize themselves with the new weapon. The first true armies are created and begin to counter the Barbarian aggression.

 **3025 BC -** As the population of Osgiliath grows, so too does the number of Warriors. Letting the Wanderer send out an Army to attack one of the more aggressive Barbarian tribes were called: the Mongols that rode creatures they called horses into battle and across the vast arid plains to the north. The Mongols, under the command of Genghis Khan, conquer tribe after tribe. Joining the growing horde as Khan sets his sights on Osgiliath. With this new threat on the horizon, the need for more powerful weapons creates the first Spear and Bow.

 **3000 BC -** With Spearmen and Archers now bolstering their army, the Wanderer leads a direct assault upon the Mongolians. Slowly pushing back these invaders, some surrendering and pledging their allegiance to the Wanderer and Osgiliath. Creating the City of Edoras, letting more troops be moved and cared for closer to the front.

 **2800 BC -** As mounting pressure from the Mongolians on the Western and Northern fronts strain resources, from the warrior ranks arose two Great Generals, David and Agamemnon. Who split and lead the armies in two campaigns. These two armies building two Fortress cities named Helm's Deep and Isengard. Relieving pressure in the South with the Fortress cities harvesting resources from the front and adding other tribal villages into their forces.

 **2600 BC** \- With the Barbarians in the West now being held back by Isengard and Agamemnon, David keeps pushing North with the Wanderer. Finding the massive forest of the Greenwood. Building another fortress city of Calas Galadhon deep within a smaller nearby forest called Lothlórien. Steadily following Genghis Khan Eastward towards a large mountain peak that stood alone, no other mountain near. Built on a nearby lake was the Mongolians Capital of Karakorum.

 **2500 BC -** Using the River Anduin that flowed south of Karakorum to Edoras and Osgiliath to farry troops north. Though part of the waterway was a large waterfall that became known as the Falls of Rauros barred a direct passage and required a land route around. The Argonath Statues, made in the likeness of David and Agamemnon, is built on either side of these falls as a warning.

 **2400 BC -** All aspiring Writers and Artists join together to make the Artisan Guild. Many plays and great stories are written in the centuries to come and the very first, was the Tale of the Tortoise and the Hare. Some speculate it was an allegory or propaganda of the Republic-Mongolian War. With the slower heavier armored Republic soldiers following the Mongolians back to their home.

 **2300 BC -** In order to promote peace between the new cities, the Wanderer brings the leaders together with leaders of each city into the Council. Each city having a voice and their people having a say within each class counselor in each city, but the final word and law was for the Wanderer to decide. In so doing they write and sign what would become known as the Charter of Rights and begin the Republic of Terra. The Wanderer is named Chancellor of the Republic, returning to Osgiliath to stabilize war weary cities and ensure the populace stay true to their leader.

 **2169 BC -** As both Osgiliath and Edoras build in population and defences, the Chancellor sends out a few explorers and Warriors to scout to the West towards the mountains. At the base the settled, creating the city of Minas Tirith. The Chancellor moved the Capital to Minas Tirith to rule, Minas Tirith became known as the City of Kings as they carve seven large ring like levels that climbed up out of the mountains to act as their walls.

 **1935 BC -** The Chancellor returns to the North with David, steadily cutting around Genghis Khan from north and south. Surrounding them at the Lonely Mountain, the discovery of a large group of hills to the East rich with Iron leads to creation of Iron Armor and Weapons. A new fortress of the Iron Hills fortifies the front.

 **1900 BC -** With trade between Minas Tirith, Osgiliath, and Edoras. The need of a common form of material to be traded gives rise to gold and silver, which is turned into Currency of coins. Each a particular weight, size, and marks to prevent forgery. With David now harassing Genghis Khan in the North and the Wanderer from the south, the Lonely Mountain is discovered to be rich in gold and jewels, prompting a Citadel, a massive fortress city to be built called: Erebor.

 **1800 BC -** With Erebor now the focus of Karakorum, the Republic launches an all out assault on the Mongolian Capital from the West and South. Trapping the city on all sides as a new terrible weapon is tested; the first Catapult. These new siege engines hurl large boulders over the walls of the city, destroying buildings and even breaking open parts of the walls as the Warriors pour in.

 **1700 BC -** Genghis Khan surrenders, the city is captured and renamed Dale. Acting as a port to Erebor as the Great Khan disappeared. No one but the Chancellor knows what happened once the last city of the Mongolian ruler was taken, many speculate that the loss of one's own people removes whatever power keeps each Great Leader alive throughout the ages. The people become far more protective of the Chancellor. Beckoning him to remain in Minas Tirith instead of going into battle with his troops.

 **1675 BC -** Understanding the concerns of his people, The Chancellor relents and pulls himself back to Minas Tirith. Trusting his generals to keep the peace in the North as he attempts to stabilize the South from the strain of the War.

 **1525 BC -** A boom of Culture, Science, Gold, and Production gives rise to the Great Builder Gilgamesh, Great Scientist Archimedes, Great Thinker Aristotle, and the Great Explorer Sargon to build their home in Osgiliath.

 **1400 BC -** With Trade Routes established they are then paved with stone, allowing faster travel between cities. With concerns of the wild lands of the North, a group of Rangers is formed that would be called: the Dúnedain. Embodying the best Warriors and Archers that scout through the wilderness, protect the roads from Barbarians and watch for any hostile activity on the borders.

 **1200 BC** \- The Great Library of Minas Tirith is completed, becoming a beacon of knowledge for centuries to come. Within the same year Erebor begins mining deeper and deeper into the mountain, turning it into one massive fortress city as an endless supply of gold flows south to Osgiliath and Minas Tirith.

 **1100 BC -** The creation of a shared port between Osgiliath and Minas Tirith allows exploration of the coasts. The National College of the Republic opens in Osgiliath, a surge of new Scientists and Writers.

 **1075 BC** \- The Alhambra is build in front of Erebor, acting as a first defense for it and Dale. In Osgiliath the Hanging Gardens is built along the River Anduin.

 **700 BC -** Edoras as the center of trade between the North and South experiences a dramatic climb in wealth, letting the city become as great as Erebor, Osgiliath, and Minas Tirith. To attract attention the Great Colosseum of Edoras is built. Reenacting the battles between the Republic and Mongols, competitions between warriors, as well as perform plays and conduct lectures for scientists and playwrights.

 **300 BC -** Rangers pushing to the Misty Mountains find traces of a strange metal in the rock. Interested the Chancellor sends a group to settle and make a new city. The City of Moria is founded, digging into the mountain range like Erebor to collect samples of this new ore. Only to be unable to dig it out directly, only by digging around the ore and looking for softer metals deeper in the mountain. This strange metal, named Mithril, is seemingly indestructible to any softer metals.

 **0 CE -** A new Calendar is approved by the Chancellor and his Council as the belief in nature with a Goddess known as the Earth Mother emerges. Farmers often, when one dies, are buried with a tree inside Burial Mounds, the tree is often a specific type of seedlings of the family. Miners of the Earth often burn their dead in lava shoots. High ranking families can even have specially made mausoleums that have lava coat the dead family members and let it harden to form a block that is then carved to the appearance of each member. Warriors often bury their dead in Mass Cemeteries or Mausoleums that become Catacombs under some of their cities and fortresses. The Richest Families often have private Mausoleums that hold a majority of their members in coffins of wood or even carved into the stone.

 **300 CE -** Rangers traveling West of Isengard meet tribes that tell of a new Civilization further North and another to the West. Ships traveling along the coast meet the Greeks, lead by a man named Alexander the Great. A meeting between both Alexander and the Chancellor proves interesting for both parties. Both having lived for thousands of years and experienced much. Though the Greeks were behind in science, they had a rich culture that the Wanderer was inspired by and had lived in a time of peace between them and the Romans to the North.

 **325 CE -** The Chancellor meets with the Roman leader: Caesar. Like Alexander the two seem to share a similar Republic arrangement with a Council or Senate. But the Chancellor was more Democratic like the Greeks. After these meetings a new trade route through the Gap between the Misty Mountains and the White Mountains near Isengard.

 **450 CE -** Rangers trek across the Misty Mountains for possible routes to shorten the journeys between the West and East sides of the mountain. They find a possible, but extremely dangerous path through the mountain they called the Pass of Caradhras. Being recommended to only take the pass as a last resort instead of the Gap of Isengard.

 **575 CE-** A new metal called steel is created, new weapons and armor forged from this metal are vastly superior that Iron and Bronze.

 **600 CE -** Using new sea trading routes in conjunction with the land routes allows the sharing of different and exotic trade. Some peoples from the Roman Republic and Greek Democracy begin to immigrate to the Republic of Terra. Allowing new Great People like the Great Builder Leonardo Da Vinci, the Great Thinker Sophocles, the Great Explorer Vasco Da Gama, and the Great Scientist Solomon to move to Minas Tirith.

 **775 CE -** Rangers finish mapping the new region of the Greek and Romans, finding the Blue Mountains in Greek territory, and the Iron mountains to the north in Roman territory. A small town of Imladris, or Rivendell, is created as a neutral meeting ground with a fortress of Amun Sul, a massive watchtower that guarded the new roads to Rome, Athens,and Isengard

 **850 CE -** Rangers exploring the Mountains of Shadows to the East of Osgiliath, finding a small opening to the North, just South of a large marsh land. Venturing deep within this arid and desert like land they find a new civilization called: Germany, lead by a group called: the Nazis. The Chancellor meets with their leader, Adolf Hitler. Not even an hour later both leaders leave on a sour note. The Chancellor saying; 'At least Genghis Khan had some honor and reason when he united the Mongols.' Deciding to watch the newer nation the Chancellor builds a small outpost called the Black Gates in the Northernmost section of the Mountains of Shadows and Ash Mountains to watch for any expansion beyond the border.

 **975 CE -** Ranger exploration deeper South reveal a vast desert they call the San Andreas. Some citizens travel to San Andreas and build the city of Los Santos along the coast in the San Andreas Desert. Acting as another port and helping Rangers travel further South and West with the cities of Ormal to the south along the coast and Almaren to the north built in the middle of a lake on an island.

 **1100 CE** \- Improvements to Naval ships, like the creation of the coal allows ships to travel further out than conventional ships. Also Galleons begin hold more trade goods as they ship between Athens and Rome ports to the north and west side of the Misty Mountains.

 **1160 CE -** Osgiliath begins to build three bridges across the river as more and more people join. Letting them build Cultural and Scientific Districts with the Potala Palace being built in the following years. The Great Wonder the Notre Dame Cathedral is built in Caras Galadhon.

 **1180 CE -** A great prophet is born in Minas Tirith. Teachings lead to the formation of a religion called Protestantism, to which the Earth Mother is absorbed and improved. Soon after he Republic increased Production and Scientific output. Leading to the discovery of Gunpowder, creating the first Cannons and Muskets.

 **1210 CE -** With many tests to old Steel plate armor, they find that Muskettes and especially Cannons simply tearing through the metal. The Chancellor begins to have Sappers and Scientists to blast out the stronger metal in Moria. Sending samples to Erebor and begin to experimenting with forging Mithril into the strongest and lightest weapons and armor in the history of humanity. But with the amount of time and resources needed to shape Mithril, only Elite soldiers are given these new weapons and armor.

 **1270 CE -** With mounting tension between the Republic and Germany over the Republic's attempted restriction of Germany's expansion out of the twin mountain ranges both nations begin increasing military production. With the Republic's science being vastly superior giving the Republic an edge in armor and weaponry. But Germany having a vastly superior production leaving both at a stalemate.

 **1300 CE** \- Rangers scouting further East past the Iron Hills discover a German settlement callen: Konigsberg. Near what would be called the Sea of Rhun past the Ash Mountains. Deciding to watch the settlement and any possible threat they might impose, building the city of Arroyo nearby to watch after the German settlement.

 **1426 CE** -The Huey Teocalli is built in Dale, becoming a beacon for what the growing Republic can achieve.

 **1482 CE -** Tensions between Germany and the Republic continue to mount as a few Dúnedain Rangers are found dead at the border of the two nations. Many in the Army demanded blood for these murders while others thought to keep an eye on Germany from within. To pacify both, a group of Rangers is selected to infiltrate and gather any and all information on the deaths of their fellow Rangers and to keep a eye on the Nazi's from inside their own borders. These spies sneak deep within German controlled lands and find small villages, integrating themselves as part of a few tribes to yet be found and that desired to join.

 **1539 CE -** With Rangers now on the inside they slowly raise up the ranks, some having to train their own children to continue their mission should they die or take any information back to the Republic if they are compromised and captured. Some Rangers discover it was the Nazis that killed their brothers, finding them along the border and shooting them on sight with their own guns that were far more advanced than the Republics Muskets. A few Rangers manage to smuggle a few of these guns out of the German borders and back to the Republic to study.

 **1618 CE -** With the intent clear from the Nazis, the Chancellor begins pushing for more and more for the mysteries of Mithril to be unraveled and to mass produce armor and weapons to prepare for the brewing war between these nations. Sending Rangers to scout for any possible paths through the mountains surrounding the Germans primary production facilities they discover a small tunnel in the Mountains of Shadow to the East of Osgiliath.

 **1621 CE -** Construction on a new fortress city that would become known as Minas Ithil begins to watch over the tunnel and provide a direct line into the German homelands. Allowing Ranger spies a quick and quiet way in and out to pass information to their commanders in Minas Ithil.

 **1642 CE -** The Republic trade and cruise ship Titanic sinks in northern Roman territory. Striking an iceberg north of the Roman port city of Brundisium, killing most onboard from freezing waters. This is marked as one of the worst naval disasters and leads to improved safety precautions for all ships.

 **1700 CE -** Pushing for more and more Scientific advancements to give the Republic a far greater advantage against the Germans, the Chancellor sends a ship with a large group of settlers out to sea to find a place they could use to work without worry of any spies infiltrating the city without them knowing.

 **1701 CE -** The ship finds a large island in the middle of the Belegaer or Great Sea. A large mountain range dominating the Isle as the settlers begin building what would become the fortress city of Númenor. The ship that brought the settlers brings a Great Builder named Cheops and a Scientist named Pythagoras to assist with the construction of the settlement.

 **1780 CE -** The First Internal Combustion Engine is created, leading to the construction of the Automobile. The Republic begins selling these Vehicles to all the Greeks and Romans. Constructing smoother roads to ease. Unbeknownst to the Chancellor the Romans sell and ship some of these vehicles to the Germans by sea.

 **1800 CE -** What would become known as the Battle of Almaren begins as Nazi soldiers launch a surprise attack the city. The Rangers stationed nearby running night raids on supply lines as the Republic soldiers battled against German musket and cannon fire. Both sides making deep trenches as they fight to a stalemate. A single Ranger rides hard to Minas Tirith, telling the Chancellor of the assault. The Chancellor soon sends the a brigade of Musketeers and a platoons of Cannons to Los Santos with another company of Rangers to meet with the standing army stationed there before marching to Almaren.

 **1801 CE -** Republic soldiers push the Germans back to Salzburg past the Forest of Harad. But in the north the Iron Hills is attacked with another German force. This Brigade however was reinforced by the first Tanks. The Sturmpanzerwagen A7V Armored Fighting Vehicle, initially designed as a heavily armored Cannon to break through the thick walls that surrounded the the Republic cities, but would find its place on the battlefield as they began decimating infantry. Cannon fire making a few dents but the explosive rounds from the Tank guns.

 **1802 CE -** The Chancellor sends five Brigades of troops and Rangers north to Erebor to meet the standing army of seven Brigades of troopers and three companies of Cannons. With the threat of these new weapons the Chancellor sends a message to Númenor, telling them to focus their efforts on creating a new weapon of their own to gain an advantage.

 **1803 CE -** The frontlines in the south and north grind to a standstill once again as more A7V's appear in the south and reinforce the Germans at the Iron Hills and Almaren. Thanks to a group of Rangers conducting Operation: Nightstalker the Republic begins to get a edge in the war. The Ranger conducted a raid in which they replace a tank crew and steal the tank from a German camp, firing from behind as the main Tank troop engaged Republic Troops. This surprise destroyed the A7V's and let them capture one tank unharmed, soon sending it back to Osgiliath to study. Leading to the creation of the of the Renault FT Light Tank and the Mark I Heavy Tank. Sending these prototypes directly to the fronts, the Renault run around the slower A7V as the Mk I draw a majority of the incoming fire.

 **1805 CE -** German troops assault the Black Gates, pushing Republic Soldiers back to a vast plains to the north. Rangers and soldiers get bogged down in trenches, heavy tanks pouring through the Black Gates keeps it at a standstill. Bodies from both sides littering the battlefield as heavy rain covered over them. The rain never draining and fires from mortars and artillery staying alight to this day in what would become called: the Emyn Muil.

 **1810 CE -** Troops of the new Renault and Mark I Tanks begin slowly pushing the Germans back as a new weapon thanks to Wilber and Oliver Wright from Númenor comes the first Biplane, Avro 504. These fly across the ocean to Minas Tirith after the construction of Airfields at Osgiliath, Erebor, and Los Santos. Letting them begin air raids to the Iron Hills, Salzberg, and over the the Mountains of Shadows to the German homelands. Later in the year newer Tank models like the Mark IV begin rolling out of the assembly lines.

 **1820 CE -** Newer models of tanks and aircraft continue to be developed and sent to the front. Leading the charge against the Nazis as they bomb the German cities of Salzberg, Nuremberg, and Konigsberg. Republic infantry begin forcing German forces back, steadily following after them as the Ranger spies sabotaged German factories on the other side of the Mountains of Shadows. The Germans are shocked as the Rangers strike at their fortifications without any sightings at the Black Gates or to the east around the Mountains of Shadows and the Ash Mountains.

 **1825 CE -** In the west, word reached the Chancellor that the Roman Empire had launched a surprise attack of the Greek Democracy. Siding with the Germans and sending Tanks the Germans had sent by sea against their old allies. Moria is made a primary route for the Greeks as the city secretly built a tunnel connecting the east and west sides of the Misty Mountains. The Chancellor sent a company of infantry and three platoon of the newer Medium Mark C Tanks to reinforce the Greeks, as a two sided war without allies would surely mean death to the Republic.

 **1830 CE -** As the Great War raged on, a new threat emerged from the Germans. The Unterseeboots or U-Boats, submarines that attacked Greek and Republic ships and destroyed them without concern of civilian casualties as Trade and Military ships are sunk by torpedo. In the Air the Republic Avro that had dominated the skies where now locked in combat with the German LFG Ronald fighters, designed from crashed Republic planes.

 **1831 CE -** In order to protect ships between the Greeks and the Republic, all trade vessels are grouped into convoys. Each armed and encircled by Destroyer class battleships. Steadily the toll of sunken ships lessens and both nations receive much needed supplies and resources. Greeks receiving newer guns, tanks, and planes as the Republic receives sulfur, oil, iron, and aluminium needed to create and maintain the war machine.

 **1835 CE -** With more pressure from all fronts, the Republic sends soldiers in the first suits of Power Armor, the T-45 and T-51 models, Mithril armor above a heavy steel frame the soldiers wear, to lead the charge in the east and to assist the Greeks. These hulking metal warriors where a prime target for rifle rounds, only for the soldiers to be relatively unharmed. Barely feeling the bullets in the heavily padded armor as they bounced off, only grenades, artillery and tank rounds, or the possibility of being ran over by the low moving tanks where a threat to these soldiers.

 **1845 CE -** With the Great War slowly grinding down to a stalemate on both fronts, leading to vast trenches that spanned for miles. Tanks crossing the trenches but more often than not taken out of commission by artillery, grenades, or the conditions of the fronts. From this the Germans unleash a new terrible weapon, Chlorine Gas, that killed many Greek and Republic soldiers in the trenches and tanks. Leading to the development of the first gas masks.

 **1850 CE -** As the Greeks and Republic troops slowly are pushed back, the Germans begin rolling out the Panzer V Panther and the Tiger II. Far faster than older designs they decimate defensive lines in the east and west. Steadily racing towards Athen, Erebor, and Los Santos once again. To attempt to hold the line new P-51 Mustang and the Supermarine Spitfire fighters as well as Avro Lancaster and the B-17 Flying Fortress Bombers are sent to the fronts, bombing German Tanks, supply lines, and airfields where ever they see them.

 **1860 CE -** All nations begin to feel the strain of the war. Greece and the Republic begin to tire from the war, some even suggesting they surrender. Only a rousing speech from the Chancellor lights a fire within their souls to press on. The Great Scientist Albert Einstein flees from Germany and joins the Republic, beginning the Manhattan Project.

 **1861 CE -** Newer M4 Shepard Tanks begin to roll of the Republic assembly lines. Sending a troop of these tanks through Moria as Roman soldiers and tanks surround Sparta and take Athens. Alexander the Great disappears as his capital is taken, the remaining Greek cities try to remain free and continue to fight. Offering their allegiance to the Republic as massive naval force is assembled and begins its journey to Athens.

 **1862 CE -** On June 6th Three fleets invade the beaches of Sparta and Athens in Operation Overlord. Tanks and Infantry storming the beaches as ships offer covering fire from the German Messerschmitt Bf 109 Fighters and to try and weaken German bunkers along the cliffs. The Spartans lead the Greek resistance in hit and run tactics as Republic Rangers from Moria assist and snipe Roman and German Officers in their camps and on the battlefields.

 **1864 CE -** With Republic forces and the Greek resistance taking Athens they slowly begin to push further North. Republic troops begin to snake around the Mountains of Shadow and the Ash Mountains. Encountering heavy German resistance from massive fortresses built to guard the back of Germany. Some Rangers enter through the Black Gates and the tunnels of Minas Ithil and Moria to assault Berlin and Rome.

 **1875 CE -** The strain of the war begins to become too much to continue as Project Manhattan is completed. Prompting the launching of the first nukes on German and Roman factories. Decimating both nations as a majority of their production capabilities is destroyed. Many German and Roman soldiers begin to desert and even surrender to the Republic as the Republic soldiers and tanks begin charging towards their cities.

 **1876 CE -** Another set of nukes are dropped in what would be called Mordor and Angmar, Angband, Forodwaith, and the Northern Waste. The Germans and Romans now understanding the Republic had the ability to create and launch more of these nuclear bombs prompts both nations to surrender. Caesar and Adolf Hitler step down from power and disappear. Now only the Republic remained on the planned, letting the cities remain, though some where remained and repaired. The cities of Roman and Berlin are renamed Tol Sirion and Barad-dúr

 **1879 CE -** With the Great War now over the Chancellor makes a speech, commemorating those that fought against the Nazi and Roman forces. But also making a point that all citizens are not to blame for the actions of their leaders. Signing the Charter of Union to show that now all humanity is a singular entity now, united together under the Republic as former political opponents are released from prisons. Declaring their allegiance to the Republic as the reconstruction of production facilities commences.

 **1902 CE -** Former Spartans join the Rangers as former German military equipment is seized, stripping them of all metal and engines as the Republic heals the wounds of the Great War. The Chancellor, moved by the sight of so many wounded on each side of the conflict, presses for advancements in the medical field. Leading to improved artificial limbs and facial reconstruction for soldiers and citizens that suffered during the war.

 **1905 CE -** Impressed by the advanced tunnels and connected network of the Iron Hills and Erebor, as well as from Moria. The construction of Vaults, facilities designed to protect military and civilians alike, begins in every city. Meant as a safe haven for impending attacks and to prevent a mass of refugees pouring into nearby cities or to be spotted along their journeys. Tunnel systems connected by tram would allow fast deployment of reinforcements, resupplies with fear of interception, and surprise an adversary with overwhelming force if need be.

 **1907 CE -** The city of Sparta is turned into a Citadel city to guard the west as settlers are sent across the sea to the second continent of Terra. Leading to the creation of the Citadel city of Faomenosas the continent is settled. Leading to the founding of a new Mithril veins with in these mountains. The cities of Nienna, Manwe, Varda, Tirion, Avathar, Aule, Hyarmantit, and Yavanna sprout up and dot this new land, mining the mountains and sending much needed resources back home.

 **1910 CE -** The Chancellor continues pushing his scientists, also building roads to former German cities and repaving Roman ones to promote trade as all cities are finally rebuilt. The people slowly forgetting the war that happened three decades ago as aqueducts, trade posts, cathedrals. harbors, universities, and unified banks are built around the world by the Republic.

 **1915 CE** \- A joint expedition between former Greeks, Romans, and Germans join Republic settlers in journeying further east and north to the Mountains of the East. The city of Illuin is built along the Inland Sea of Helcar and the city of Cuivienen further inland to act as a trade post.

 **1920 CE -** With the worry of possible radiation sickness develop ways to resist and even wash away it entirely. Leading to the creation of Rad-X and Radaway. Later in the year the first Stimpak and Medi-Gel that are distributed to all soldiers and hospitals and clinics. Veins of Mithril is found in the Mountains of Shadows and Ash Mountains, leading to miners harvesting the metal with plentiful anti-radiation supplies and special chemicals meant to clean the blasted lands and former factories to keep it safe for them.

 **1925 CE** \- The Broadway Wonder is constructed and opens in Minas Tirith, attracting tourists from all over the world to the Capital. With the Oxford University soon opening in Osgiliath.

 **1930 CE -** With peace finally back to the world, the creation of the Internet allows communication between anyone anywhere no matter the distance. The scientists of Númenor begin to improve power armor to resist or even negate the weakness of explosives and weight upon the chassis. Leading to the development of the T-60 Power Armor, built with heavier Mithril plates and with heavy air filters that are later optimized to last days.

 **1950 CE -** Without the threat of war and the drastic increase in trade, the Republic experiences a boom in scientific discovery. Pushing the boundaries as the first 'flying car' is made and slowly becomes a commons staple for citizens. More and more advanced Tanks, Artillery, and other weaponry soon follow from the scientific forges of Osgiliath, Númenor, Erebor, and Moria.

 **1960 CE -** The Chancellor begins plans to send up a ship to land on the moon, a show of what the Republic and humanity as a whole can do when they are united. Setting a goal to leave the atmosphere in less than a decade.

 **1963 CE -** Spurred by the gusto of their leader, the scientists and engineers push themselves hard. Material and income from the Republic being hindered as they send in possible space shuttle designs. They begin the first test launches as the former Spartans and Rangers come together in what would be called: The Brotherhood of Steel. A massive military force meant to guard the Chancellor, as well as scouts, saboteurs, and frontline combatants as needed. Though many simple called the Spartans the Brotherhood as they wore suits of Power Armor more often then the Rangers who wore lighter clothes and a leather jacket with a metal chestplate, helmet with an attached gasmask, wrist, knee, and shoulder guards.

 **1967 CE -** The first manned space shuttle launches, landing on the moon within hours. The first steps of the first man on the moon is broadcasted across the world. Soon plans to build a giant station on the moon is planned, acting as an inbetween for unmanned drones to fly through space to asteroids to harvest more resources.

 **1970 CE -** The station, Armstrong Outpost, is created at the Shackleton Crater upon the moon. Soon acting as a stepping stone as the Republic sends a drone to the closest planet of Mars, named after the Roman God of War. Soon finding odd scans from the planet, detailing unnatural structures under the red sand. Before the year is done a new manned ship is sent to investigate.

 **1973 CE -** Under the Project: Horizon the ship arrives and lands on Mars, leading to the discovery of a massive alien complex at Promethei Planum. With this information the formation of a colonization ship is made, soon sent to Mars and building the Citadel of Lowell City in Eos Chasma.

 **1975 CE -** As the Alien facility is uncovered more and more scientists and engineers arrive. Finding a cache of information, encrypted though not impossible to break as the city of Númenor develop the first Artificial Intelligence, Curie as it would be named. The Chancellor is present and opens his arms to it as though it was a child seeing the world for the first time. But making sure it may not turn against its creators with the Three Codes of Robotics.

 **1980 CE -** With the new A.I. the Republic begins to decipher the 'Prothean' language and reverse engineer ancient ships, seemingly destroyed in battle before crashing on the surface. The Chancellor is approached by concerned individuals, fearing the possibility of encountering alien life. Leading the to creation of Aperture Science in Moria and Black Mesa in the San Andreas Desert.

 **1985 CE** \- The Hermitage opens in Osgiliath as the Bolshoi Theatre opens in Imladris, and the Sydney Opera House in Athens. Celebrating a new wave or writers, artists, and musicians throughout the Republic.

 **1990 CE -** The first Laser and Plasma based weaponry as well as improved tanks, power armor, and artillery as the Brotherhood of Steel and Dúnedain Rangers begin prepping for possible space battles and even ship to ship with experimental spaceships. The Prothean Archives lead to large deposits of Element Zero, or Eezo, in asteroids needed to power the Prothean engines at a 'Mass Relay'. The resources from asteroids helping to build the ships with a layer of Mithril is used to coat over the experimental Graphene skeleton and hull of all military ships.

 **2000 CE -** As the new millennium comes to the Republic, it is maked by the flight of the first Starship based on the Prothean ship engines. The gas He-3 being refined as a fuel source, thus allowing the Venator-class Star Destroyer Osgiliath to travel through the solar system within minutes. These engines being recreated in unmanned drones as they harvest and deposit resources from asteroids to the Lunar colony and Mars base before being sent out again. Soon the first fleet of Star Destroyers, Acclamator-class Assault Ships, and Arquitens-class Light Cruisers are made and sent out to the minor planet of Pluto where they Protheans spoke of the 'Mass Relay' that would allow travel between star systems.

 **2001 CE** \- The new first fleet finds the Charon Mass Relay coated in a thick layer of ice, chipping it away without damaging the Relay before activating it. The first ships being sent through return with information of the star system as a prime target to colonize. But those plans are set aside as the Chancellor focuses on building up a 'Home Fleet' and defenses placed near the relay itself.

 **2005 CE -** A series of space stations are placed near Mars, Saturn, Jupiter, Neptune, Uranus, and Pluto. Heavy Plasma and Laser Cannons being placed on the surfaces of each moon these planets hold, acting as a primary defense array for the system and nearby stations. Another fleet are created and posted near the relay, watching it as the First Fleet continued to explore the Arcturus Stream.

 **2015 CE -** The first Space Station to be created outside the Sol System, Arcturus Station, becoming a primary shipyard and navy headquarters. While many of the planets are gaseous, providing new He-3 fuel for the growing fleets, they don't provide true living space for the growing Republic. Leading to the creation of the Garden of Eden Creation Kit or G.E.C.K to terraform Mars and the largely ice covered world of Eunomia. Though the metal poor limiting local farming so offworld foods must be shipped in to supply this experimental colony.

 **2020 CE -** A shipment of Eezo leaving the refinery near Avathar Explodes, cause unknown but some suspect a faulty engine in the G9 Rigger Freighter that was used. Later investigations of the incident and into Corellian Engineering Corporation reveal this experimental freighter suffered a overload to the engines from unsecured Eezo. The container dropping and opening as a spark hit the Eezo, triggering a devastating explosion that tore the entire ship to pieces.

 **2025 CE -** Children in Avathar start to experience what the Protheans called: Biotics. Interested in possible applications of this ability the Chancellor authorized for these children to be educated at the new Grissom Academy station in Arcturus. Allowing them to continue regular classes as well as test their Biotics using some Prothean data from the Archives to create Biotic Amps to help their abilities.

 **2030 CE -** The colonies of Bennin and Reach are created in the nearby solar system of Euler. Reach being the Citadel world with more military focused with a fleets of its own, researching a synthetic Mithril to lessen the need to harvest from Terra and to be used to coat all ships. Later becoming the main base for the Brotherhood of Steel and Dúnedain Rangers outside of Terra.

 **2035 CE** \- Colonies are in the Exodus Cluster. Eden Prime, in the Utopia solar system, and Terra Nova and Harvest are created in the Asgard Solar System. Harvest being chosen for this systems Citadel world, keeping a similar sized fleet as Euler. Another fleet built and kept in the Exodus Cluster on standby in case. With the new colonies starting to become distant from the Republic a special council is formed to be the voice of these settlements to the Chancellor and Terra. Letting them ship much needed supplies to each system and continue to hold proper control.

 **2045 CE -** With the possibility of encountering Alien life growing by the year, a special division of the army is formed: the X-COM. Meant to safeguard the Republic by gathering any and all intelligence on the Aliens, tasked with high risked strikes against any possible hostiles, as well as pushing scientific boundaries. Leading the development of the X-01 Power Armor with magnetic boots and life supports to repair the hulls of ships or even board hostile vessels. Later incorporating these and and experimental shielding technology into lighter suits for common Infantry.

 **2056 CE -** Medical advances with artificial limbs and Stimpaks leads to the creation of Omni-Tools and Medi-Gel. Later tests show an increase in the average human lifespan from 150 years to a possibility of reaching 1000 based on the slower decay of cells within test subjects and samples. With memories of the Great War in their minds, X-COM begins experimenting with cloning to fill the ranks with more soldiers as well as Gene Therapy to improve soldiers strength, endurance, agility, and reflexes beyond the norm. These enhances soldiers and Clones filling the ranks in the thousands as many more ships are ordered. A forge colony is made on Mercury in the Sol System and becomes the primary factory to build the new ships as well as weapons and armor.

 **2070 CE** \- As the Republic begins to expand more and more so to does the value of Artificial Intelligence. Each fleet having its own A.I. to watch over and pass each bit of information to High Command at Arcturus Station and then back to Terra for the Chancellor to delegate military movements with special Comm. Buoys meant to transmit from system to system. X-COM pushing for a way to not limit the movement of Republic ships, experimenting with 'Hyperdrive Engines' based on theories of how the Relays reacts to Eezo and how they can possible replicate it on smaller scale.

 **2100 CE -** Development and deployment of a 'Hyperspace Beacon' to help keep ships on course between systems. Black Holes, Supernovas, and Gravity Well becoming a big concern for the ships as they needed to be exact or be pulled out of Hyperspace and sucked in as Hyperspace travel becomes common for all Military vessels.

 **2112 CE** \- At the proposal of X-COM High Command, the creation of a Star Dreadnought begins. By the year 2157 the first Executor-Class Star Dreadnoughts is completed and joins the First Fleet and Second Fleet at Terra and Arcturus.

 **2120 CE -** Hyperdrive engines are integrated in all deep space ships and even some special fighters and bombers. The Republic now masses a Navy of eight fleets. Each standing at one hundred thirty ships, the 'Home Fleet' and Arcturus Fleet being entirely comprised of Venator-Class Star Destroyers, while the other fleets being comprised of seventy Arquitens-Class Light Cruisers, thirty Venator-Class Star Destroyers, thirty Acclamator-Class Assault Ships to board enemy ships or land on occupied planets, and planned to have one Executor-Class Star Dreadnought to be added to each and act as the flagship to each fleet.

 **2130 CE -** The colony of Harmony is founded near the Harmony-Theta Relay. Another colony of Atlas is founded the same year in the Horsehead Nebula. Both requiring a new fleet that would take a few years to completed, with the fleet for the Horsehead Nebula being completed first in 2145 and the Harmony fleet expected completion data on 2160.

 **2150 CE -** With Republic now in a Golden Age unlike any it has experienced in the past six millennia. The construction for the Estádio do Maracanã begins in Los Santos for citizens to enjoy all forms of sports.

 **2157 CE** \- The First Contact War begins as unidentified alien ships open fire upon a exploration and colonization flotilla. Severely damaging the unarmed vessels and forcing them to retreat to the nearby colony of Harmony. While still without its fleet, the planet did hold Plasma and Laser Cannons planetside. Holding off the alien ships and even destroying a few in orbit before the cannons are bombed from orbit. Turning to war groundside as a distress beacon from the flotilla reached Arcturus. Admiral Preston Cole and his Sixth Fleet are sent with the Fifth Fleet to provide relief and drive back all hostile aliens.


	3. The Republic Mobilizes

**I'm glad this story is going so well, I'm surprised this has taken off so well. I hope it continues to do so. Please leave any reviews or Ideas. And Guest: The Reason for Militarization is because of the Chancellor remembering the Great War and finding the information of the Reapers in the Prothean Archives.**

 **So you'll have to excuse me if I write something you don't like because I thought it was stupid humanity didn't look at EVERYTHING in the Archives before leaving the solar system. People would be curious to get as much information from a long dead race, especially if they thought they'd get an edge against other races. Or just to try and understand the people that came before.**

 **I'm not sorry for writing it because this is my story, if you want something different then make an account and start writing. Because I'm writing what I want and like, not for you.**

Normal Speech

 _Inner Thoughts_

 _ **Comms/Computer Terminals/A.I.**_

Chapter 2

 **"I know that times seem their darkest for us, but we can not relent. For if we do, the Nazis and the Romans will not only carve up our lands for their needs. But use us as nothing but cattle, turning and twisting what we've made to their designs. So I ask of you, people of the Republic . . . of Greece, continue the fight. For even the darkest of night, gives way to the brightest dawn." Speech from the Chancellor during the Great War as heard across the Republic and Greece.**

* * *

 **(Harmony, 2157, One hour after First Contact)**

Plasma and Laser cannons fired up at the Alien ships above the main city. The second the exploration flotilla return, all ships in critical condition, the entire garrison was deployed. All citizens were taken to the Vaults for their safety as the first ships were visible in the sky. "MOVE, MOVE, MOVE! GET THOSE HEAVIES IN PLACE, THEY'RE COMING DOWN JUST OUTSIDE THE WALLS!" Commander Wolffe shouted as his Battalion rushed to the walls around the main city. The alien ships landing in the rural farmlands to the north as a plasma cannon destroyed one of the shuttles. The flaming debris crashing to the ground as they began pouring out.

Missiles and even debris from destroyed satellites rained down from the skies overhead as the 140th Battalion began opening fire with their DC-15A Blaster Rifles, Sniper Rifles, and even some firing away with their DC-17 Blaster. A few of the Power Armored soldiers or Clone Commandos, the heavies as they called them, were rapidly firing their Z-6 Rotary Blaster Cannons or DC-17m in Blaster mode or Sniper mode. But even under this barrage they kept pouring out as a shot from one of the ships hit the plasma cannon, knocking it out as it exploded. Sending the bodies of soldiers flying as it came crashing down.

 ** _"All cannons, focus fire on their ships and debris! Troopers, keep firing on the shuttles!"_ **Came the voice of General Williams over the comms. **_"We will hold out for the fleets to arrive, or we will strike a blow for the Chancellor. FOR THE REPUBLIC!"_ **He shouted, many of the other soldiers shouting in kind. Their war cry seeming to be echoing across the city, if not the entire planet.

From the ships and fighters overhead the alien fired at the walls, some of the troopers where hit and fell over the walls. The combat-hardsuits may have softened the impact, but only the T-60's were meant to take the long drops. "KEEP FIRING! DON'T GIVE THEM AN INCH!" Commander Wolffe yelled to all that could hear him. Many taking turns at firing as they let their weapons cool off from overheating, their blaster fire falling like rain on the shuttles. Filling the vision of all with the blue color common with the basic arsonal of troopers.

* * *

 **(Terra, Minas Tirith Council Chambers, 1 Hour after First Contact)**

The Council members where in an uproar, it had only been an hour since the video feed of the alien ships opening fire upon the exploration flotilla. Nearly destroying them as the ships pursued them back to Harmony. This was the cause of so much panic as the Council as they bickered and tried to get their voice heard among the ocean of other voices.

"ENOUGH!" Came the voice of the Chancellor, who stood at the very center of the chambers. "I know this is a surprise to us all. To come in contact with an alien race, and for them to attack us on sight. Which is why we must approach this situation with clear minds."

"Sir, I believe I speak for everyone when I say: We must act immediately. This unwarranted attack must not be allowed to go unanswered." One of the Senators said, standing from his seat as it hoovered closer to the chancellor, most of the people looked to him or the chancellor himself.

"Indeed, even if we have broken an unknown law. We had no knowledge of this before hand, and yet they decided to open fire upon the flotilla."

"Then we answer in kind, destroy their fleet and send a message that we will not stand for this injustice." Came the voice of the Chancellors Military Adviser. A tall barrel chested man with tanned skin in a green suit, his brown hair shaved close to his head with a large mustache on his face.

"While me must respond accordingly, you'd just drag us into a full scale galactic war." Came the voice of the Economic Adviser. A stout woman in a blue suit with pale skin, her blonde hair cut short enough to show her pearl earrings.

"Agreed, perhaps we should try and contact these aliens, maybe even sending some gifts to promote peace between us." The Cultural Adviser suggested. Her suit was red and her black hair was a little longer, but tucked behind her ears to show her gold earrings that stood out against her dark skin.

"WHAT YOU SUGGEST IS TO SURRENDER TO THOSE FREAKS THAT ATTACKED US WITHOUT WARNING AND FOR ALL WE KNOW ARE SLAUGHTERING OUR PEOPLE ON HARMONY!" The Military Adviser shouted, gripping the railing of his stand.

"I agreed. They've attacked us without warning, so we must show them we will not tolerate such transgressions."

"Indeed, but who knows how long the local garrison can last before we reach Harmony to even try and broker a peace. We've never encountered another race before, and it's been nearly three centuries since the Great War. Even if we have clones constantly training with other soldiers, we don't know if what we know about war will be enough to be able to win a war on galactic scale."

"Which is why we should broker a peace, who knows that their own level of Technology is or even if we may be superior to them in that regard." Came the voice of the Scientific Adviser. His hair far more grey like his beard and far more wrinkled pale skin, wearing a white lab coat and I.D. he wore always.

"ENOUGH, ALL OF YOU!" The Chancellor yelled, growing sick of the arguments going in circles. His hair a dark, almost black, brown combed back behind his head. His beard and mustache trimmed and cared for as he wore purple and black robes adorn with gold decals. "I agree that we must act with proper force for this unwarranted attack, but we must not charge headlong into a conflict that we can avoid. Tell me, what are our closest fleets to Harmony?"

"That would be the Sixth fleet, currently in system for shoreleave and rotation of crew." the Military adviser said.

"Good, tell them to hurry and get ready. Anything and everything they need I'll approve, as long as they leave for Harmony immediately. Send word to the Second and Fifth Fleets to mobilize from Arcturus to follow. WE MUST BE SWIFT AND PROTECT OUR PEOPLE, WE WILL SHOW THE FORCE OF THE REPUBLIC WHEN WE ARE THREATENED." The Chancellor Proclaimed, many erupting into cheers before he raised a hand. "All of you are dismissed, another session will be called when there is further developments."

One by one the Senators began to file out of the Council Chambers, leaving only the Chancellor and his advisers behind as the doors closed and locked for privacy. "Tell me, where is the closest X-COM ships?"

"I have one at the edge of Harmony, ready to deploy at a moments notice, sir. Just give the word." The military adviser said.

"Good, give the word. Tell them to try and board the alien ships unseen. Sabotage anything, their engines, their weapons, their life support. Whatever it takes to cripple them in atmosphere and buy us more time. Any interesting tech they can get data on, have them send back so we may analyze." The Chancellor says, a grim seriousness in his eyes he hide well to the Council or public. No need for them to know they had X-COM stationed everywhere like any other fleet.

"At once, Sir."

"I still think this is not the best course of action, Sir. We risk much with this."

"Indeed, but there has been talk in the colonies for independence from the Republic. This may scare them back and for them to understand they need us as much as we need them." The Cultural adviser suggested.

"What I'm doing isn't propagande to keep us united, it is to protect our people. As every action I take has been and will be. I'm not one to hunt for war, but when one tries to bully my people I will bite and claw for my people." The Chancellor said, looking at the adviser with a stare that could freeze one's soul. Getting a nod as she looked at the floor of her stand.

"Sir, do you think these may be the Protheans? The archives suggested the Reapers where on the verge of exterminating all of them 50,000 years ago."

"I doubt it's them, most likely another race that is using their technology or learned their own like us. Which is why we must show them a reason to back off. We must prepare for the Reapers, and if we are bogged down by a war across the galaxy then we all will be far weaker for them to slaughter."

* * *

 **(Armstrong Outpost, 1 1/2 Hours after First Contact)**

Admiral Preston Cole was livid, he and the others had just received word the Colony of Harmony had been attacked by an unknown alien force. The exploration flotilla nearly destroyed and rushed back to the planet. Not surprising, he knew all exploration and colony ships where unshielded. Which left them open to such surprise attacks. But he like all the commanders of the Navy, and Army were angered that such an attack could happen, especially to an unprotected colony. It was an embarrassment to all in the military.

"Admiral Cole!" Came a voice that cut through the crowd of his new crew filing into the ships. Turning to see a runner handing him a holopad. "Orders from the Chancellor's office, you and you fleet are ordered out to Harmony. The Chancellor also ordered you to take anything you need to assist the colony and drive the aliens off world."

Preston took the holopad in an instant and quickly started reading, his eyes lighting up in surprise. He was selected to be the first to engage, and take anything. Even if it filled the cargo bay to the brim if he thought he needed it. His throat went dry as he tried to swallow, this was going to reflect not only himself to the Republic in the First ever battle with an alien race, but the Republic to these aliens . . . and he was selected to show the power of the Republic. His gaze hardened as he looked up.

"Understood. GET MORE SCORPION VEHICLES LOADED AND T-60's INSIDE YESTERDAY! WE HAVE OUR ORDERS, WE ARE TO HEADOUT AND BEAT THESE BASTARD ALIENS IN THE HEAD. LET'S SHOW THEM WHAT THE REPUBLIC CAN DO!" Preston shouted loudly, some of the troopers cheering with him as they and others began rushing to fill their cargo bays with everything for the troopers and even food for the colony itself.

* * *

 **(Republic Codex)**

 **DC-15A Blaster Rifle:** Most common form of armament found within the Republic, be it from Troopers in the Army and Navy or Militia of the Colonies. Often customized based on their owners personal tastes. Be it for the Assault Rifle variant or Sniper Rifle.

 **DC-17m:** The Backbone for all Clone Commandos, Brotherhood of Steel, Dúnedain Rangers, and X-COM Soldiers. Able to change from Blaster Mode to Sniper Mode and even a Anti-Tank Grenade Launcher Mode on the fly in a combat zone. The stock being sturdy enough to be used as a melee weapon, when combined with enhanced strength of common soldiers and suits of power armor can break bones or even kill.

 **Republic Colonization ships:** Often made over a decade, these ships often hold up to 30,000 people to set up a primary colony in a system quickly. Often without any armament before first contact, after which they are retrofitted with light laser cannons and heavy shields. As well as escorted by a few light cruisers or even a Star Destroyer to sway away any potential pirates or slavers.

 **Republic Star Destroyers:** The Venator-Class Star Destroyer is the most heavily armed ship in the Republic Navy, often larger than most Citadel Dreadnoughts by 100-300 meters. With heavy shielding and even heavier Laser and Plasma cannons covering the hull. A large hanger that opens on both the port and starboard sides or can open down the middle of the ship making them Carriers as well.

 **Republic Assault Cruisers:** The Acclamator-Class Transgalactic Military Assault Ships or Acclamator-Class Assault Ships are the backbone of the Republic Navy. While often held back in number like the Star Destroyers they are nearly as big and as armed. Often carrying the most troops, land vehicles, Fighters, and Low Altitude Assault Transports. Holding more than 16,000 Clones and common soldiers ready to land planetside or board enemy ships.

 **Republic Light Cruisers:** Arquitens-Class Light Cruisers are the most numerous of the Republic ships, often accompanied by Star Destroyers. Being nearly half as large as common Citadel Cruisers but being far faster, often patrolling Republic space or escorting colony and exploration ships


	4. First Actions

Normal Speech

 _Inner Thoughts_

 ** _Comms/Computer Terminals/A.I._**

Chapter 3

 **(Harmony, six hours after First contact)**

Blaster fire echoed across the city, most of the wall was on fire. The skies were filled with the alien fighters trying to take down the cannons firing on the ships. One of which was struck in the engines, forcing it to fall from the sky. Yet as it did the aliens directed the crashing ship towards the wall. Cannons all concentrated fire upon the vessel, cutting through the now unshielded ship but didn't halt its descent. The rock and soil being carved up and thrown into the air as the ship skidded towards the wall, crashing into and destroying a large portion. Clones along the wall screamed as the ground under them cracked and fell out from under them before the ship exploded.

One of the clones sent flying was Commander Wolffe, having been caught in the explosion. But his left arm and leg where still broken along with some ribs before he lost consciousness. "THE COMMANDER'S DOWN!" One of the clones yelled, rushing over to Wolffe and injecting him with some PHONE Medi-Gel. The bones cracking and setting back in place.

"GET HIM AND THE OTHERS BACK TO THE CITADEL!"

"THEY'RE COMING THROUGH THE WALL!" One of the Clones shouted as the aliens began pouring through the gap, avoiding the burning remains of the ship.

"EVERYONE, GIVE THEM COVERING FIRE!" Commander Gree shouted, taking his DC-15A and began blasting every alien that came pouring through the walls. Many other troopers began doing the same as two clones grabbed Wolffe and took him back. "THERE'S TOO MANY OF THEM, FALL BACK! LEAD THEM IN DIFFERENT PARTS OF THE CITY, LIMIT THEIR MOVEMENTS!" He ordered, tossing a smoke grenade to give them cover as the troopers dispersed. Some Power Armored Troopers staying behind to cover them as Advanced Recon Force Troopers already set up in the tallest buildings providing sniper support.

* * *

 **(X-COM Frigate, Edge of Harmony-Theta System, 6 hours after first contact)**

The ship was unmoving, latched onto a asteroid at the edge of the system to hide their movements. They had relayed the distress beacon back to Arcturus and the Chancellor himself. Many of the crew stared at the alien ships hovering over Harmony, one of the ships being struck by a plasma round that sent it crashing into the city. Though their helmets of the Rangers and Brotherhood covered their faces, they could feel the others scowling at the aliens through the cockpit as the infiltration team made their way to the Airlock.

 _ **"Prep for insertion."** _Came the voice of their A.I. handler, Ulysses. The airlock increasing internal pressure as the teams helmets and suits sealed up tightly. **_"3 . . . 2 . . . 1, Ejecting."_ **The airlock opened, the infiltration team being violently pulled out. Flying towards the alien ships at high speed. Adjusting their trajectory as they flew to the larger ship as the distance closed.

"Hooks and mag boots ready." Commander Blackout ordered over the comms as they closed in on one of the wings. Firing his own grappling hook as the rest of his team followed suit. Each wrapping around or gripping into a wing of the frigate. Passing by the ship before the Graphene cables stopping and pulling them back. Their made boots latching onto the underside of the wing as they unlatched their hooks. " ** _Alright, we're near the engines. Anderson, I want you and Belts to make your way to them from underneath. Focus, you and Burst will follow me will go to the Airlock."_ **Blackout ordered.

 _ **"YES, SIR!"** _They all said, giving a nod.

 ** _"You all know our objective, keep to your orders. This isn't a simulation, we can't be sloppy or underestimate these birds."_**

* * *

 **(Republic Second Fleet, Venator-Class Star Destroyer Endurance, 7 hours after First Contact)**

They departed from Sol quickly, having loaded the new Scorpion Tanks and even a few experimental pieces of tech. It was their first live true taste of battle for everyone, sure they all ran the simulations countless times. But this was real, this wasn't something they could simply walk away from and try again later. These aliens had unknown tactics than what they trained against with other fleets or even squads.

They needed to be swift, but they also needed to be careful. First clear the skies of the ships as the Assault ships land or send shuttles planetside to reinforce their ground units. The Low Atmosphere Assault Transports may be needed to slip past the aliens if need be. All of this wasn't something Admiral Cole was looking forward too. Either he and General Williams would be the first humans to win a victory for the Republic against an alien race, or the first to lose and shame themselves, their families, and the Republic as a whole.

"Admiral, incoming transmission from the Chancellor." One of the clone deckhands said, snapping Preston from his thoughts.

"Thank you, how much longer do we have till we reach Harmony?"

"Proximity two hours, sir."

"Good, keep me posted." Admiral Cole said, moving to the center console as the chancellor appeared. "My lord, we are almost to Harmony."

 ** _"Excellent, this will be our first true test against a foe in the galaxy. I'll admit, even I an nervous."_ **The Chancellor says, crossing his arms behind his back as he bowed his head.

"Sir?"

 _ **"We haven't had a true battle in three centuries. We haven't had a true challenge to improve ourselves, none of the simulations can truly prepare one for war."** _The chancellor says, looking back to the Admiral. **_"That is why I chose you, Admiral Cole. I have faith you will succeed."_**

"I will not fail the Republic, my lord. I will not fail, you."

 ** _"I know, but I didn't contact you to give you and your fleet a pep talk. I've received word that one of the ships has been taken out from orbit. But in so doing the 'Turians' have crashed the ship into the cities wall. Opening a way for their soldiers on the northern section of the city."_ **The chancellor says as his image changed to show them map of the city, the Turian fleet hovering over the city as one lay in the crumbled wall. _**"Unfortunately, we don't know if its crew made it to the escape pods or died in the explosion. Turian fighters are in control of the air, currently attempting to destroy all Plasma and Laser cannons. You'll need to send a few squadrons to clear a landing zone if you want to reinforce the local garrison."**_

"Understood sir, I'll see to it. Harmony will be free before the day is done."

 ** _"I know, reports are saying that these 'Turians' are not too adaptable to different situations. More along the lines of discipline, use that to our advantage. Distract them with a large force and hit them with many smaller ones from all sides. The soldiers on Harmony have been told to do the same. I've also ordered the Second and Fifth Fleets to action as well, but they will not be able to join you till an hour after you first engage the Turians."_**

"Understood, and thank you, for the intel, sir. I'll see to it the fleet is ready to engage as soon as we exit Hyperspace."

 _ **"Good luck, Admiral. The faith of the Republic is with you. Bring glory to us all."**_

* * *

 **(Republic Codex)**

 **Z-6 Rotary Cannon:** A Heavy weapon that while not as accurate as DC-15A or 17, the trade off is a volley of blaster fire at far higher rates. In order to attempt to compensate these blaster are more often than not operated by Power Armored Soldiers with V.I. assisted targeting in their suits.

 **Low Atmosphere Assault Transports:** The LAAT's are the primary landing ships for planetary, coming in Infantry and Carrier variants for heavy vehicles. Each able to launch high explosive missiles and with dual swiveling Laser Cannons at the front, one on each side. Infantry variants often having a Z-6 Rotary Cannon for each of the side doors, which can be removed by a Power Armored Soldier and moved from one side to the others for more fire support.

 **X-COM Frigates:** X-COM Frigates are an attempt to replicate Great War submarines strategies within deep space. Often accompanying Republic Fleets in and out of system in special ships, more often than not Star Destroyers under an X-COM Commander, and dropped within an Asteroid belt. Attaching their hulls within large craters to protect themselves from being crushed. Always watching communications and ship traffic for smugglers, pirates, slavers, and even known ships to warn Arcturus and the Chancellor of these movements. Sometimes sending out a team through a special airlock that acts almost like a cannon, propelling their people undetected towards an enemy ship. Combined with grappling hooks, magnetic boots, and special jump jets. These teams control their landings and infiltrate a ship quietly. Often being mistaken for just some debris from the asteroid field.

 **X-COM Dúnedain Rangers:** Like the BoS, the Dúnedain Rangers are seen as the main power the Republic has. Equipped with Special Jump Jets on their backs, boots, and wrists allows them access to all types of terrain, and are often infiltration teams from X-COM Frigates to ships or planetside hidden among common soldiers on warships or even as common civilians.

 **Brotherhood of Steel:** First created by the union of former Spartan soldiers and regular Powered Armor Soldiers, often called Spartans in honor of this history. They are primarily scattered among the fleets and garrisons. Each often carrying heavy weaponry like the Z-6 Rotary Cannon and even Rocket Launchers.


	5. Counter Strikes

Normal Speech

 _Inner Thoughts_

 _ **Comms/Computer Terminals/A.I.**_

Chapter 4

 **(Harmony, Alien Frigate, 6 hours after First Contact)**

Commander Blackout crouched low to the airlock, his visor glowing softly as he looked. _**"You're sure you picked up something here?"**_ He asked.

 ** _"I'm certain, Commander. My sensors picked up what appeared to be an external access port. Most likely to latch this vessel to any stations for a transfer of data."_ **Ulysses replied through the comms. **_"Besides, I've scanned specifically for this."_**

 ** _"If you say so."_ **Burst said as Blackout found and began cutting a circle in a panel underneath the airlock with the jet on his wrist, revealing a small port underneath. Reaching behind his helmet Blackout pulled out a small chip before inserting it in. Waiting a few seconds before removing the chip.

 ** _"One moment."_ **Ulysses said as he began analyzing the ship. " ** _Interesting, seems they don't seem to have any anti-Artificial Intelligence prevention measures. Most they seem to have is a dumbed down Virtual Intelligence."_**

 ** _"Then grab anything you can on these freaks. Just don't compromise us."_ **Focus said, swiveling his head as he tried to look for any windows they might see the squad through.

 ** _"You do you think you're talking to? These V.I. wouldn't know I'm inside until I replace them."_ **Ulysses seems to gloat, scanning through the ship. **_"Seems these aliens are called Turians. They are the 'peacekeepers' for something called the Citadel Council. Also seems they have a law that prohibits the activation of random Mass Relays. They also seem to have thought we where just a random bunch of Pirates, and that this is our Home World. It will be quite the shock then the Fleet arrives."_**

 _ **"Send everything back to the Frigate and then to the Chancellor. Even if this is a misunderstanding, we sure as hell aren't going let them fuck us for not knowing one of their laws."**_

 ** _"At once, sir. It also seems Anderson and Belts are finished planting the charges. They are in place by the cargo bay."_**

 _ **"Good, tell them to prep for entry. Shut off all alarms and communications between them and the rest of the fleet."** _Blackout says, gripping his DC-17m as Burst and Focus held their own.

 _ **"Prepare for entry in . . . 3 . . . 2 . . . 1 . . ."** _Ulysses said, the Airlock opening as the three jumped in. The doors quickly closing behind them as the inner door hissed, the room pressurizing before they opened. Charging in as Burst focused down the hall to the CIC, Blackout assisting him as Focus fired on the pilots. Each firing as fast as the DC-17m could fire, they could feel their weapons starting to overheat in their hands. But they needed the advantage the surprise offered them.

* * *

 **(Turian Cruiser, 1 minute earlier)**

Anderson and Belts where crouched down low, placing charge after charge around the base of each engine. Making a large C on the underside of each. Before they started to make their way to the cargo bay underneath the ship. **_"Ulysses, all charges are set. we're ready on our end."_**

 ** _"Understood, Anderson. Commander and his team are ready, prepare for entry in . . . 3 . . . 2 . . . 1 . . ."_ **Ulysses said before the ramp began to open, some of the alien inside began to fly out at the sudden change in pressure. Most not having helmets on as began to suffocate in the vacuum and began to fall to the planet and burn up in the atmosphere.

Anderson and Belts used their jump jets and mag boots to move in as the pressure stabilized. Belts took a knee, aiming his DC-17m as Anderson did the same. Having been cleared most of the cargo and any aliens they began to move towards the elevator as the cargo bay pressurizing. As they approached the elevator opened, showing a full squad of aliens in helmets. They began opening fire as Belts and Anderson ran to what cover they could find. Hiding behind a few crates that where strapped down.

 ** _"Well, looks like they figured out what we're up too."_ **Belts joked, peeking over his crate and fired in Sniper Mode. The blaster bolt piercing through the aliens shields and its head, killing it instantly before it dropped to the floor.

 ** _"I didn't notice. Maybe this is how they welcome new people."_ **Anderson said, firing in Blaster Mode to provide cover for Belts.

 _ **"Not at all, these are 'Turians', a military oriented race that is the primary protectors for the 'Citadel Council'."** _Ulysses chimed in.

 ** _"Well at least we have a name to put on these skull faced birds."_ **Belts said, sniping another as Anderson's blaster took down the Turians shields.

* * *

 **(Harmony Groundside, 6 Hours after First Contact)**

Commander Trauma of the Harmony Advanced Recon Force was stationed on top of a skyscraper past the second ring of Harmony. His visor enhancing his Sniper Rifle scope as he gazed down to the crashed ship where the Heavy Troopers remained. Blasting away with their Z-6 Cannons, some of the aliens slowly drawing closer and closer as one of the other sniper teams in the building next to him blasted them in the head.

Commander Trauma's gaze then shifted towards the sky as a alien fighter swung back around to attack a Plasma Cannon. His rifle zoomed in closer, focusing on the wing as he squeezed the trigger. Firing a Blaster Bolt that struck a stabilizer, knocking it off course before it crashed into a skyscraper. Exploding on impact as Trauma blasted another fighter out of the sky, this time hitting the pilot as it fell from the sky outside the wall.

 ** _"Commander Trauma, what's the situation?"_ **General Williams' voice chimed over the comms as the Commander shifted back to the wall.

 _ **"We're being pushed back, General. They're fighters and fleet are targeting the Cannons, and sending large numbers of troops right at us."** _Trauma says, taking a shot at one of the aliens. Cutting through the shields and kill it instantly as the Heavies blasted wildly into the gap, filling the corpse full of holes as they slowly made their way back. **_"But we're holding, albeit only just, sir. We need to take control of the air again if we want to turn the tide."_**

 ** _"Understood, start drawing them into the first ring. Keep all Recon troopers out of sight."_**

 ** _"Understood, Sir. I'll order them to keep moving back as they approach."_ **Trauma says, firing his sniper rifle again and taking down another alien as the Heavies turned and began to run.

* * *

Commander Gree peeked around a corner, seeing the heavies disperse as the Turians swarmed through the gap in the wall. _**"Alright, we need to work around them now."** _He says before turning to the others of his squad. Pointing to two rookies. **_"Feedback, I want you and Edge to use the sewers and plant some charges under the main streets. Force them down the back alleys, where everyone will be waiting in either the buildings or around corners."_**

 ** _"YES, SIR!"_ **The two responded, quickly going back to find the closest sewer opening as Gree turned to the rest of his platoon.

 ** _"We MUST hold the western entrance at all costs. If we let them through, they may take the citadel. No matter the cost, we must defend our home."_ **Gree says, gripping his DC-15A tightly. Many other troopers looking at the ground as some of them taking off their helmets and wiping their faces of sweat. Showing the majority of them where all clones with a few other normal people scattered among them.

 ** _"I won't blame any of you for being afraid, the simulations can only do so much to prepare us for war."_ **At his words his men began to look to him. " _ **But we must overcome and persevere, let our actions be remembered by our friends, our families, and by all the Republic. That the 41st, 140th, and 327th Battalions stood strong, and if we fall they remember that we never surrendered."**_ A look of determination began to grow among the troopers, some nodding behind their helmets. **_"Let them remember us as defenders of Harmony, of the Republic. That for every ONE of us that fall, another TEN of their soldiers fell before our feet!"_**

 _ **"SIR, YES, SIR!**_ /SIR, YES, SIR!" They all shouted, snapping to attention with their blasters at their sides and placed their helmets back on.

 _ **"ALL RIGHT, MOVE OUT TROOPERS! WE NEED TO GET TO THE FINANCIAL DISTRICT AND BUNKER DOWN!"**_ Gree ordered, each trooper falling in line and quickly making their way down the back alley.

* * *

Feedback grit his teeth and let out a groan as he dragged the manhole cover back over the sewer entrance. Edge down below with his helmet flashlights on, knee deep in the sewage as he shuddered. **_"What an interesting smell we've discovered."_ **Edge joked, picking up one of his legs and seeing the armor being coated in the brown and green sludge.

 ** _"Just be lucky the helmets negate any smells like this."_**

 ** _"Why the hell do we get all the crap jobs?"_**

 ** _"What do you expect? We're Rookies, till we get promotions we'll get the bottom of the barrel jobs. But it could always be worst."_ **Feedback says, starting to move towards main street. His map on his wrist keeping them on track as Edge followed, his blaster at the ready as he peered around each corner.

 ** _"I suppose, don't make this any better though."_ **Edge says as Feedback stopped, reaching the mainline under the streets. Seeing the long tunnel going from the Citadel out to the treatment plants outside the city. **_"Finally, lets get this over with and get the hell out of here."_**

 _ **"Agreed."**_ Feedback said as they both started to get to work, splitting up and reached into their packs. Taking out the charges and setting them as high as they could, connecting them to a single detonator as they began lining the walls and ceiling. Some sludge dripping down faster and faster as they made their way down the line. **_"Shit, their moving faster than expected. Double the charges near the center and I'll finish down here."_**

* * *

Commander Bly held his DC-15A close to his chest, peeking out from behind the column of the building he and his squad hide inside. The rest of the platoon tucked away in other builds along the main street. Having all buildings empty ahead of time, sometimes with mines hidden behind corners and doorways, made these Turians complacent and reluctant to search them as they continued to march straight up the street. Each trooper trying to remain perfectly still as they past, some dust drifting down from the ceiling as the company sized column past them by.

 ** _"Wait for my signal. We need them to be right over the trap."_ **Bly whispers over the comms, his helmets HUD lighting up as the charges activate under the column. His grip tightened as he saw his motion tracker light up behind his position. The Turians stopped in kind, a few turning and looked to his position as he saw troopers from Gree's platoon enter through the back. A few Turians beginning to come closer to investigate as Bly looked to them, pointing to them and making a fist. They nodded and one pulled out a detonator from his belt, pressing the button on top as the it beeped once.

From under the road a massive explosion cracked the earth under the Turians, sending many of their limbs flying as tanks where damaged and fell into the sewers below. The explosion making Bly crouch and cover his head as part of a aliens arm flew through the window with some rubble. Bly giving a soft chuckle at the sounds and he moved into view. Seeing a massive hole where the road once where, making him smirk under his helmet as he aimed his blaster. Firing on some of the few remaining Turians that where alive, but horrible mangled, as the rest of his platoon began to do the same from their positions.

 _ **"Good job, heavy yield by the looks of it."** _Bly says, blasting another Turian in the face as she reached out for help.

 ** _"Um- Yes, Sir."_** Feedback says, trying to not look at the gruesome treatment Commander Bly gave.

 ** _"Good choice, now get back to Gree. He'll need more troopers on his end. We'll clean up here and move to the Residential District."_ **Bly commanded, blasting another before kicking his body down into the sewers.

"YES, SIR!" The two said, rushing off and across the street. Seeming to be happy to not have to use the sewers once again.

* * *

 ** _"KEEP FIRING, PUSH THEM OUT OF THE CIC!"_ **Blackout ordered from his cover behind a small outcropping near the Airlock. **_"ULYSSES, TELL ME YOU HAVE GOOD NEWS!"_**

 ** _"Anderson and Belts have infiltrated the Cargo Bay, they are currently moving towards the Engine Room. But they are being held back by additional resistance. Seems many more Turians are moving in on them."_**

 ** _"CAN'T YOU SEND A FALSE ALARM?!"_ **He asked, switching to the Anti-Armor Grenade Mode and firing into the largest section of Turians. Seeing them sent flying and destroying the CIC as he tucked back into cover.

 ** _"I'll see what I can do, they may suspect some sabotage. But they may right it off as non necessary till they are clear."_**

 _ **"DAMMIT! FINE, GET ME THROUGH TO ANDERSON!"** _Blackout ordered as he moved to the Pilots escape pod.

* * *

Anderson ducked his head down as the Turians fired on his position, sparks flying everywhere as Anderson grabbed a Thermal Detonator from his belt. Tossing it over his shoulder as Belts switched to Blaster Mode, firing blindly from behind cover as the detonator struck a Turian in the face. Sticking to his helmet as he tried to pull it off his face, only to feel it still stuck to his helmet and hand.

The Turian turned and began to run, screaming as the detonator began to beep loudly, a second later the turian and his squad exploded into a thick cloud of dark blue blood as some of the walls where scorched and dented. Anderson then ran up past the remains of the Turians closer to he Engine Room as his comms beeped.

 _ **"ANDERSON! YOU ALMOST DONE DOWN THERE?!"** _Commander Blackout yelled over the comms, the sound of blaster fire and an explosion could be heard in the background.

 _ **"Almost there, Sir. We've entered that Engine Room now."**_

 _ **"PERFECT! SET THE COURSE AND GET TO AN ESCAPE POD!"**_

 _ **"Copy that, sir."** _Anderson says, rushing to the console as Belts covered the door. His aim shifting from doorway to doorway as Anderson began typing away. His HUD allowing him to understand the language as Ulysses appeared next to him.

 _ **"Coordinates have been placed, though I need your approval from the engines."** _Ulysses says as Anderson began to prime the core as it lite up brightly. The ship shifting slightly as it began to move and turn. "Excellent, now please follow the emergency lights to the escape pods." Ulysses says as red lights blinked on the floor in a path. The two began running as fast as they could, following the lights down the hall towards the Engine Room escape pods.

* * *

 _ **"Commander Blackout, coordinates set and the engines are activated. I suggest you and the others leave immediately."** _Ulysses chimed in over the comms as he, Focus, and Burst huddled together and the escape pod opened. All of them piling in as Blackout inserted his helmets chip into the console as the Turians rushed closer, only just to miss them as the pod closed and they where launched away. Many other pods being launched as well, but only one was close to them.

The Turian Frigate moved towards the rest of the fleet the engines at full power and on course for the Turian Cruiser at the head. Going faster and faster before the engines exploded, the ship still moving at high speed as the fleet began firing upon the frigate. But it wasn't enough as the Frigate crashed into the Cruiser. Causing a massive explosion that brightened the sky like a new sun. Blackout looking at Harmony as they began to descend down to the planet below. Their course set just outside the city.

* * *

 **Clone Commandos:** Unlike Dúnedain Rangers and Spartans who can be anyone, only clones can be a clone commando. Each being raised from the beginning of their lives to work in four man squads or even solo if need be. Commandos are often send in first along side Dúnedain Rangers behind enemy lines to gather Intel or sabotage enemy positions.

 **Thermal Detonator:** A small grenade that can be adjusted to a desired force for the blast. Another feature is the ability for a timer to have the outer shell begin to melt and then 'sticks' to any surface after a five second period and explodes a few seconds later.


	6. Intermission I

**Hello everyone, I'd just wanted to let everyone know I'm in the middle of working on the next chapter. I've been trying to dig as deep as I can into the Halo, Mass Effect, and Star Wars lore on Ships, Vehicles, and Weapons in order to judge how if there was a civilization like the one I've made, how they could incorporate different tech from these franchises together.**

 **One thing is that I'm thinking the Halo weapons are for more of the Rangers and Spartans, either using the first mass effect games Overheating instead of ammo(which the reason for needing the Thermal Clip still bothers me. If they help cool the weapon faster then we should still be able to fire them after running out. Just expect overheating like the first game. Or have them as a consumable that you find on mid to high ranked enemies that can cool the weapon for like a boss fight.)**

 **Or they will be like the other Star Wars weapons and shoot lasers. Like from the Star Wars Battlefront games, the first ones more likely not EA. In reality you'd need to replace something to keep firing a blaster like a battery that's like cartage size or even hooked up to one the size of a backpack for heavy fire. Pretty much like how the Fallout Games handles their Laser and Plasma weapons.**

 **I will also be scaling back the size of the Fleets, been digging a hell of a lot into that and found the most common number of ships of each. Or at least the best I could because Mass Effect never really gave numbers of each ship class, Star Wars kinda did but not much, same with HALO. So alot is speculation and digging through Wiki and Reddit.**

In Star Wars I believe the Imperial Seventh Fleet had 43 ships in Total at one point: 16 Star Destroyers, 9 of which where Imperial I-Class, at least 21 Cruisers, 4 support ships, and at least 2 Interdictor-Class Star Destroyers

HALO for the Covenant had 100 ships in a fleet. The bulk of which where large ships like Cruisers and Carriers. The UNSC had 75 and consisted of Frigates and Destroyers primarily.

Mass Effect I had to do a lot of digger but found one I though fit in universe. A Mass Effect Fleet was 30-31 ships: 1-2 Dreadnoughts, 2+ Carriers(Not restricted by the Treaty of Farixen), 10 Cruisers, and 15 Frigates.

 **Tell me what you guys think, I'm planning on either 75 or 100. But if you guys have a different opinion and can make a good argument against it I'll listen and think more upon it before I decide.**

 **One last thing, the Star Wars ship classification is not that good, they call things that are out of their classification a lot. Just throwing around the term Frigate, Cruiser, and Dreadnought like it was hot potato. So I'm going with the base definition for the classification. Each being roughly in them but not nearly double what it says. The size of a ship does matter, you can strap a gun for a Dreadnought to a Corvette but it won't last long enough to do as much damage as a real Dreadnought if it can't take more than one shot after it gets everyone's attention for the damage it causes. You're just throwing lives away, and why wouldn't you have the firepower to match your ships size?**

 **Anyway, here's a list of the Vehicles and ships used by the Republic of Terra, like the Idea for the HALO weapons they won't be restricted to they universe and instead all having laser based weapons, any UNSC ships will keep their MACs the Gauss Warthog will keep it's cannon. Some of the bigger Republic ships might even have their own MACs as well. Went with the Clone Wars era because I did like their designs, though some things will be changed and I'll get to them when I post the Codex Entries for them in the next chapters.**

 **(Republic Army and Navy)**

 **Scout Units:** BARC Speeder, M274-M (Gungoose), M12 (Warthog) LRV

 **Fast Attack:** Seraph-Class Urban Landspeeder, TX-130 Saber-Class Fighter Tank, M12G1 (Warthog) LAAV, M831 Troop Transport

 **Tanks:** M820 Main Battle Tank/(Scorpion), M850 Main Battle Tank/(Grizzly), M145D Mobile Artillery Assault Platform(MAAP)/(Rhino)

 **Anti-Personnel:** SP42 Main Battle Tank(Special Purpose-42 Main Battle Tank)/(Cobra), M9 Main Anti-Aircraft Tank(MAAT)/(Wolverine), XRP 12 Combat Support Vehicle(CSV)/(Gremlin)

 **Transports:** Republic Juggernaut HAVw A6, M510 Armored Personnel Carrier(ACP)/'Mammoth', Single Occupant Exoatmospheric Insertion Vehicle(SOEIV), **[ D81-LRT 'Condor', C79-TC 'Pelican'(Torn between these and LAAT's)]**

 **Walkers:** All Terrain Tactical Enforcer(AT-TE), HRUNTING Mark III(Cyclops), HRUNTING/YGGDRASIL Mark IX(Mantis)

 **Artillery:** Self-Propelled Heavy Artillery(SPHA), Self-Propelled Medium Artillery(SPMA), All Terrain Attack Pod(AT-AP), M400 Kodiak

 **Speeders:** V-Wing, AV-49 Wasp

 **Fighters:** B-65 Suborbital Long-Range Bomber/(Shortsword), F-41 Exoatmospheric Multirole Strike Fighter/(Broadsword), GA-TL1 Interceptor/Strike Fighter/(Longsword), YSS-1000 Prototype Anti-Ship Spaceplane/(Saber)

 **Gunships:** AC-220 (Vulture), Low Altitude Assault Transport/(LAAT)

 **Corvettes(100-200 Meters):** Consular-Class Space Cruiser, CR-90 Corvette, Gladius-Class Corvette, Mako-Class Corvette

 **Frigates(200-400 Meters):** Arquitens-Class Light Cruiser, Anlace-Class Frigate, Strident-Class Heavy Frigate, Pelta-Class Frigate

 **Cruisers(400-600 Meters):** Halberd-Class Destroyer, Saber-Class Star Destroyer

 **Heavy Cruisers(600-1000 Meters):** Acclamator-Class Transgalactic Military Assault Ship, Guardian-Class Star Destroyer, Preservation-Class Star Destroyer

 **Carriers/Destroyers(1000-2000 Meters):** Venator-Class Star Destroyer, Unification-Class Heavy Frigate, Secutor-Class Star Destroyer

 **Battlecruisers/Battleships(2000-5000 Meters):** Chancellor-Class Star Destroyer, Liberator-Class Star Destroyer, Praetor-Mark II-Class Battlecruiser

 **Dreadnaughts(5000 Meters):** Mandator II-Class Star Dreadnought, Assertor-Class Star Dreadnought, Bellator-Class Star Dreadnought


End file.
